


Creme Brulee

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Hyungwon acts weird after he wakes up





	

Kihyun applies the lotion to his face generously. He spares a glance when Hyungwon, who is still on the bed right next to the vanity table, moves a bit and opens his eyes. Hyungwon looks lost and disoriented and Kihyun doesn't even bat an eye-it's just how Hyungwon always is when he wakes up.

Kihyun continues to lather cream on his face while checking on the clock every now and then. He has an appointment to go to in less than an hour and it's starting to look like he's not going to make it. He needs to speed up.

"I need to go to the dentist," Kihyun says without even looking at Hyungwon. "I haven't cooked anything so just eat out somewhere."

Hyungwon turns to look at Kihyun. His face is all scrunched up, indicating that he's processing Kihyun's words. It takes almost a full minute then he sits up, eyeing Kihyun who is spreading his new lip balm on his lips. His eyes shift to the jar of the lip balm and stay there.

Kihyun is done with his routine and he turns to Hyungwon. He sighs shortly and says, "Wake up, Chae Hyungwon. I need you to confirm if you've heard what I said."

Hyungwon looks at Kihyun-not really at his eyes but at him nonetheless-and continues looking like he's somewhere in between pondering and sleeping with his eyes wide open. Kihyun, being aware that he's being observed, becomes overly aware of himself and turns to check his reflection on the mirror again. Finding that nothing is out of place, Kihyun asks, "What are you looking at?"

Hyungwon doesn't answer. He just stares at Kihyun with an expression that is slowly turning into something that makes Kihyun concerned.

Starting to get worried, Kihyun asks again, "Chae Hyungwon, what are you looking-"

Kihyun is stopped mid-sentence because suddenly Hyungwon's plump lips are on his. His eyes are blown and his breath is hitched as he feels Hyungwon's tongue swipes across his lips. When Hyungwon pulls away, Kihyun sees disappointment in Hyungwon's face as the younger drops his body back to the bed.

Kihyun is confused.

"What the hell was that?" Kihyun demands. Even though he was unresponsive because the kiss came out of nowhere, he's pretty sure his lips are not a disappointment. Hyungwon behaving extra odd is also making him antsy. He doesn't like this.

Hyungwon sounds a bit upset as he answers, "It doesn't taste like creme brulee."

Kihyun hopes he heard it wrong. He wishes to the gods he heard it wrong. "What?"

"Your lip balm," Hyungwon says. A small smile forms in the corner of his lips. "You better sue the manufacturer. It doesn't taste like creme brulee. At all."

Kihyun couldn't believe Hyungwon. At all.

"Oh my God." Kihyun turns away angrily and stands up, "Oh my God, I thought you're out of your mind or something I was ready to fight you."

Hyungwon laughs lazily. "So you're not now?"

Kihyun stomps his way to the closet. He takes his coat and brings it out with excessive power, showing that he is, indeed, ready to fight. "You're lucky I got a fucking appointment to catch," he says, already making his way out of their room.

Hyungwon laughs. Harder, but still sounds somewhat lazy. "It's still delicious, though," he shouts loud enough for Kihyun to hear.

"Fuck you!" Kihyun curses. He couldn't believe he dates Hyungwon, really. He grabs his keys and heads to the main door.

"I heard what you said," Hyungwon shouts again. His voice is still raspy and thick with sleep; another thing that makes Kihyun grit his teeth in annoyance. "But I'd prefer eating with you so I pick you up from the dentist later?"

Hyungwon waits for an answer but he hears the front door being slammed instead. He chuckles, knowing that it's his fault to pick on Kihyun so early in the morning. He briefly thinks that he should do something nice for Kihyun later as a form of apology, but his eyes are feeling heavy once again and he decides that, right now, sleep is his number one priority.

Hyungwon's eyes haven't been closed completely yet when he hears the front door being opened again.

"Pick me up at 2," Kihyun shouts, still sounding a bit angry. "Don't be late or I'll break your neck," he adds while closing the door once again.

Hyungwon laughs, knowing that despite his sour words, it's most likely that Kihyun has forgiven him. He takes his phone and sets an alarm accordingly, making a mental note to take Kihyun to a nice French restaurant just so he could order a creme brulee and tease the older all over again.


End file.
